galactic_eyesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic eyes Wiki
Eon glanced out of her bedroom window and saw that was dark out. she probably should've gone to bed but that was impossible at this point. She usually slept during the day, and browsed the deep web at night. Her bedroom door banged open. "EON," her father called, "WHY THE F*** ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?" "Sorry father." Her dad left. What did I do to deserve this torture? she thought to herself. Her dad was always beating up on her, her mother barley noticed she existed. What was the point of putting of with this anymore? She woke up at her desk, her head in a puddle of drool. Eon glanced at her clock... 9:00 AM. she hastily got dressed and ran to school. School was just as much torture as home. She was constantly bullied. Emma Wilkes was her only friend... or so she thought. -Eon Grin was just 17 years old and had long black hair that reached her shoulders and gray eyes that sparkled in the not well-lit areas. She always wore a long sleeved shirt with stripes, although the sleeves usually reached past her hands, and a pair a blue jeans. She had to wear a uniform to school everyday, so she could only wear these on the weekend.- as Eon walked into her classroom, she noticed that something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She spotted Emma. "Hey, Emma!" She knew what was wrong; Emma was sitting with her bullies. They looked like they were having fun, talking about her, so she decided not to bother them. Emma had betrayed her, just like everyone else. Eon was heart-broken, but she tried not to show it. She sat down at her seat, and the class began. It was a couple months later when the incident happened. Eon was carefully walking home that day after school. She opened her front door to the sound of her father screaming. She tip-toed silently up stairs to her room and got the rope out of her closet. She hung herself. She woke up with her head still in the rope, still in her room. ''Why aren't I dead? ''She thought. A pair of huge black arms shot out of her back and ripped the rope from the ceiling. Eon was frightened by the sight, and ran to her mirror. her eyes were pitch black, but when she looked into them long enough, she saw stars twinkling, like tiny galaxies. Her father burst into the room, and Eon knew what to do. The hands grabbed her drunk father and she dislocated her jaw. Three rows of sharp teeth greeted that bastard. He screamed, but it was quickly cut off by his head being bitten off of his body. Father's lifeless corpse landed with a thud on the floor. Now for her mother... Eon loved the smell of blood. it comforted her. She pulled in the arms and her eyes returned to normal. Using her birth-givers money, she purchased a small ware house 500 miles from that house. it was a long drive, but she made it. she kidnapped Emma. "Hello...Emmy" "Wha- where am I?" "In hell." "NO! I won't f***ing believe it! Eon stabbed Emma in the stomach, spilling her guts everywhere and painting the floor red. "goodnight, Emma." Eon cleaned the knife. It wasn't as fun as killing people with her newly born power. Jacob Lockes was watching the whole times. He was watching when Eon fell asleep at her desk, when Eon ended her life., when she killed her parents and Emma. Jacob was almost 5 foot 9 and he was mildly popular. He had spiky brown hair and deep green eyes. Half of the girls in school fawned over him, but He was interested in Eon. He ... loved her. He just wanted to please her. Category:Browse